justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anonymous230385
This page has been archived for convenience. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1 and Archive 2. GMRE (talk) 21:14, April 22, 2016 (UTC) "Admin" discussion I'm sure you've noticed the little discussion I recently had with User:Kronostradamus. How do you feel about that? GMRE (talk) 09:52, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Um... well... :I'm fine with it, it's just :I never planned on admining for a while, considering I've only been on this wiki for... :1 year, 4 months, and a week as of the 23rd of April, 2016 :But I'm fine with it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:08, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::You wouldn't have to do "work" as such (as long as there's other admins), it's just that it gives you a way to deal with trolls and such. Also, you have at some point that that you're planning on staying here for a long time, right? GMRE (talk) 17:12, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I plan on staying here a LONG time :::But if it gives me a way to deal with trolls, that I am fine with [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:14, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Effective immediately... By the powers vested in me, I hereby ordain you into adminship. (Assuming I didn't just misuse any word there.) Things to make note of: *Click on the little red arrow at the bottom right and then on "admin". Explore what you see there and notice that there's also an "advanced" tab. *If you see a button, or feature that you don't understand, ask someone who might (some things may take a bit of effort to undo). *Do not ban someone for like 10000 years just because you disagree with their opinion. This sort of thing can provoke trolls and you wouldn't want wiki staff to think you've gone insane with power. A warning is often enough. *Any and all major site changes must be discussed with all active admins. *See also: Just Cause Wiki:Administrators. *See also: - Somehow this page is deleted, but also still there. It's another one of the default pages that comes with every new wiki. *There's a limited ability to undelete things, like articles. I could list more relevant things, but you probably already know most of those. GMRE (talk) 17:44, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :You could now also disable the custom colors for your username, so you could have the blue one, like others. If you want. GMRE (talk) 17:46, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Wonderful... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:47, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::So would you like the blue username link, or not? Most bigger wikis do something like that. It wasn't my idea to start doing it here, so I'm not gonna force you to, especially because you've already made a custom signature. GMRE (talk) 17:57, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah sure but how ::::I sort of forgot how to revert to default signature Anonymous230385 (talk) 17:58, April 23, 2016 (UTC)